In air freshening devices it is advantageous to be able to both spray the atmosphere directly by the conventional use of an aerosol and also to provide for a slower long lasting evaporative effect. This has been accomplished by various devices in the prior art but iin the present case the object of the invention is to provide an improved evaporative action by means of a more easily actuated device, and one which is of greater decorative value.